Nico di Angelo and the Wand People
by RedHead Person
Summary: Nico thought he was done with wars. Nope, now he has to get into a war for(in his opinion) 'The Most Annoying Godess' pet world. Nico doesn't want to, but he is forced to gather intel there. The Gilden Trio is trying to find out who he is. Nico really doesn't like Hermione and finds an old friend at school.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OR ANYBODY!**

* * *

The weather in San Francisco was not in Nico Di Angelo's favor. It was warm and sunny. What do you expect? Its the middle of August. The 15-year-old(or 75-year-old, if you want to get specific) let out a silent growl and tugged at his worn out, black aviator jacket. Luckily people weren't staring at the teenager dressed in black head to toe in 89 degree weather. Everyone was gawking at the woman dressed in a long white gown with auburn hair in a princess bun next to him having a psychotic rant about her pet world.

"... And then there is this Tom Riddle guy! He just won't die!" the woman complained.

"Hecate, shut up. I know about this Voldy guy!" Nico said, very annoyed. He has heard about Tom Riddle multiple times from his father and how his paperwork is huge. He wasn't the biggest fan on Hecate, well any goddess really, but Hecate stole the bacon on that. Recently, Nico has been assigned a quest to infiltrate a school in Hecate's little wizarding pet world. He wasn't sure when or where he was going, he had to wait for his father to summon him. Nico and Hades never really got along, still even after the Giant War. Nico made up a theory that his father liked girls better. He liked Bianca better and now Hazel is the apple of his eye. Envy bubbled up inside of the Ghost King before Hecate shook him.

"Are you even listening?!" The goddess of magic screeched making people stare more than they were. Nico thought he saw a person getting their phone out hoping they would make a fight.

"Nope." Nico said impassively walking away from the goddess.

"Oh! Don't you walk away from me mister!" She yelled. *Gods, the need to tone it down, Nico thought. He would rather sit through the Wizard of Oz than talk to her. Before she could get her hands on Nico, the two were transported in to a dark room. Not just any dark room, Hades' Throne Room.

Nico knelt being very loyal to his father while Hecate smiled and waved like a 5-year-old at the God of the Underworld.

Hades rolled his eyes at the minor goddess and set his eyes to his only living son. "I expect Lady Hecate has told you about her world?"

"Yes. Around 1,000 years ago she made a world full of people with magic powers due to her blessing, they use sticks and brooms. Yada, Yada, Yada, blah, blah, blah. And then something about this Harry Potter guy."

"Not just any Harry Potter guy! He is the Boy-Who-Lived!" Hecate said sounding appalled.

"Is there a Boy-Who-Died or something?" Nico joked, before the two started arguing.

"Enough!" Hades yelled. "So, back on track... You will need to infiltrate a school called Howgarts. There you will pose as a student and gather information about how to kill Tom Riddle and his horcrouxes. Remember, you can't kill him or them, you aren't apart of the prophecy. No one knows you are a demigod besides their headmaster and one of the teachers, Albus Pircivil Wilfrick Brian Dumbledore, a son on Athena and Severus Snape who was apart of the wizarding community."

Nico nodded understandingly, but on the inside he was on the floor laughing his butt off. _Hogwarts?! Who names their school Hogwarts? Do they have a sister school named PigFarts?_, Nico thought.

"Good." Hades eyed Nico, "You leave tomorrow. I have arranged you to live with Dumbledore's rebellion until school starts and will also watch Harry Potter's hearing."

Nico nodded again, still trying not to laugh.

"Okay! I will pick you up at camp!" Hecate clapped. "I will pick you up at 10!"

Nico groaned. That was too early for Nico, he liked sleeping in until munch time. He was going to be a wreck tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico

A light shone through the Hades cabin.

"Percy, close the door!" Nico screamed into his pillow which was used as shield from the obnoxious light.

"It's not Percy silly!" Hecate giggled, "It's me, now it's time to go."

"No." Nico moaned.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!" Hecate screamed. She pulled the black blankets off of the boy and dragged him off the bed.

"Do I have to do it?" He asked, well begging. .

"Get ready we leave in 5." Hecate walked out of the cabin. Nico groaned. Nico really didn't want to go, but he had to. Orders are orders, Nico thought. He got ready into his normal outfit which consisted of: a black shirt, black jeans, and his old aviators jacket. He pulled on his shoes and ran out the door with all his luggage.

Nico walked out of the cabin to see Hecate in a weirder outfit than usual. She was in blue and silver robes with white lining and a pointed dark blue hat on top of her tight bun. Nico looked appalled at her outfits. He was hoping that no one ANYWHERE wore clothes like that. He was a guy, and he knew no one looked good in robes.

"C'mon, let's go. Places to go, people to see!" Hecate ordered, holding out her arm. "Lucky for you, the time change it would be about 7 o'clock."

Nico took her arm and with a pop the two were gone.

Nico and Hecate landed in front of a street of townhouses, Grimwald Place. Nico looked up at the sky to see thick and heavy clouds about. Very gloomy, very Nico. He focused towards the townhouses again, they looked like normal ones, except one. Number 12 was a darker color and blurry. He thought he was seeing things until he kept looking back and forth between the houses next to it.

"A charm is on that house." Hecate whispered loins enough for for only Nico to hear before walking across the street. Nico followed in pursuit and ran up to the door. Hecate knocked and a man with greasy black hair and a funky nose opened the door.

The man sneered at the two before speaking, "So you must me the 'Exchange Student'?" Nico nodded. "Come this way." He motioned to them. The house was dark and gloomy with a bit of dust, totally Nico's style. The floorboards creeked a small echoing noise with every step.

Nico and Hecate followed him inside. Nico turned to Hecate and made his eyes go back and forth making a 'Who is this?' look.

"This is Severus Snape, one of the two guardians of you at school." She whispered. "I need to go, duty calls."

With that, Hecate left him with the greasy haired man named Snape.

Snape opened a door that lead to the kitchen. The kitchen was lighter due to the windows and the (dimly) lit lights, much more clean as well. there was a heated conversation but stopped when Severus loudly coughed. All of the faces were of middle-aged adults, then Nico glanced at probably the eldest man in the room. He was in faded lavender robes with a box-like hat, he also has a long white beard and sparking blue eyes. They reminded him of his cousins Jason and Thalia.

"Nico di Angelo!" The old man stood up and came to shake hands with the boy. "I am Albus Dumbledore."

"Nice to meet you sir," Nico said with a smile. A fake smile. He's been trained to show realistic fake emotions over the years.

"I've told everyone about you." Albus said with a wink, meaning telling fake things.

"He did! You are so polite as well!" A plump redhead squealed. "I'm Molly Weasley. And that's Tonks, Kingsley, Sirius, Remus and my husband Arthur." She pointed to everyone when she said their name.

"So what did he tell you all?" He said genuinely curious. Inside he was hoping that Mr. Dumbledore didn't tell them anything about his secret. Nico was in plain-sight hiding, like Apollo when he pretends to be Fred but without the different name.

"Oh, I just told them about your school, Olympus School for the Magically Gifted, and some things you've done in the past." Albus said with a smile. "Join us in the meeting why don't you."

"Albus! He's just a child!" Molly shrieked.

"Is this about the Voldemort-" Que. the gasps. "Sorry, Tom Riddle incident?"

"Yes, and how do you know about that?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, his father is very high up in the American Magic Ministry." Snape replied. Sirius mumbled something about 'Snivilus' and sunk in his seat.

"Yup, the A.M.M., I'm just like his errand boy that does his paperwork and some other odd jobs. My father complains about him all the time, he's been on his track for years!" Nico said.

"So what does your father do?" asked Arthur and Remus questioned.

"I can't say, it's a very high up and secret." Nico said a little to quickly. Sirius shot his a suspicious look. Nico mentally cursed at himself for the flaw.

The conversation went on for about 15 minutes longer until Dumbledore adjourned the meeting.

"Would you like to join us for dinner Dumbledore?" Remus asked

"No, I'm sorry. I am having to leave with Severus, school duty. Goodbye everyone!"

Dumbledore walked out of the room with Snape trailing behind.

"Sweetie," Molly cooed to Nico, "dinner is soon you better go put your stuff away. I heard that you will also be listening to Harry's hearing, so you will need to eat up!"

Nico nodded and left the room. Whilst he was grabbing his luggage, something caught his eye. An ear: tiny, pink in a ginger colored cats mouth and a waxy chord that looked like stretched out Silly Puddy. Nico followed the chord up and looked up to see six teenagers around his age looking at him. Four kids with red hair:three boys and one girl, a black haired boy that looked like a scrawny version of Percy and a bushy haired brunette. Nico smirked.

"You know it's impolite to eavesdrop?" Nico said with an arched eyebrow.

"And who may you be?" The brunette scoffed, emphasizing the 'who' more than she needed two. Nico instantly knew he didn't like her already.

"Nico di Angelo. The new exchange student." he said grabbing his luggage without any suspicion of the ear.

"I didn't know Hogwarts accepted exchange students." A redheaded boy said to the scrawny Percy.

"I'm Gred!" Smiled one of the identical redhead.

"And I'm Forge!" The other beamed.

"Nice to meet you Fred, George." Nico said with a monotoned voice walking up the stairs. The twins looked astounded.

"How did you?" They stuttered.

"One day you two need to meet Cravis and Tonner." Nico chuckled recalling when Travis and Connor Stoll used that joke on some of the newbies. Nico passed the group and walked to his room.

Harry

"He's a weird one, that American." Ron obviously stated. Hermione whacked him on the back of the head.

"He doesn't sound fully American though. I think he can speak another language because there is something else in there."

"But there is something even weirder." Harry said, "Dumbledore seemed to know him and he is going to my hearing."

Before anyone could reply, Mrs. Weasley called them down for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to say if anything from any of the chapters are not like the books or movie, I am sorry! I don't have the book with me(a friends wanted to borrow it) so I am going from memory.**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

Nico

The next morning, Nico woke up at 7 am. For Nico it was weird for him to wake up so early.

Probably time change, Nico thought.

Nico's stomach started growling, he instantly regretted skipping on the dinner last night for more sleep. He got changed really fast and walked downstairs.

To his surprise everybody was already awake. Molly and Tonks cooking with all the kids and adult men acting like children. The only mature one at the table was the sandy-blonde haired man, Remus.

Nico silently sat down and heard little snips bits of other conversations.

"Ron! That's not food!"

"Harry, won't you please try a Puking Pastel?"

"Sirius, don't you even think of helping with the twins with pranks for their last year!"

Nico rolled his eyes at them. He thought they were an annoying bunch. In the pit of his stomach there was something going on though. It was a fizzing sensation, he felt his hand grip on the fork he was using to eat.

It was envy. He was envious. Many people say Nico's fatal flaw is his grudges. They were right, but people never have seen how envy driven he could be. He wished he could have a close knit family or friends like that. All concerned and ready to take a bullet for each other. Sure Percy would, he's too loyal. Nico wasn't sure if he would take a bullet for anyone everyone he would was dead(besides the exception of Hazel), his mom, his sister. Everyone else would have too much loyalty and pride for someone else to sacrifice themselves for them, or so Nico believes.

"Harry, c'mon we need to go. Your time has been changed" rushed Mr. Weasley. Nico still has no idea why he was going, he had no part in this hearing. A hand drifted to Nico's shoulder, he looked up to see a smiling Arthur motioning with his head towards the door. Nico nodded and followed them out.

Mr. Weasley lead the two to a stereotypical british red telephone booth. He shoved them all into the booth and he pressed a button. Slowly the booth started to sink into the floor. Nico was very confused at this point, he wanted to know what the Hades was going on. Nico shut his eyes tight until he felt a thud. He opened his eyes to see many people walking around every where.

"C'mon out you go!" Arthur shoved the two and into an elevator with other people. The elevator shoved sideways and backwards and stopped.

"Department of Mysteries." The feminine voice spoke from somewhere. The three walked fain the hall where Nico saw a man with long white-blonde hair. Mr. Weasley ordered them to go to the hearing room. Nico went to sit on the benches while Harry sat in the chair in the middle of the room.

"Well let's start." Conelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic urged. Before they could start A man pushed through the door. Nico didn't bother to look or care who it was.

"Albus!" Fudge gasped, "You got the message of the change?"

"No, but luckily I arrived three hours early." Albus Dumbledore replied. Nico's ADHD kicked into overdrive and wound up in LaLa land, playing with his skull ring until he hear a word that intrigued him.

Dementor.

Nico remembered Dementors. All of them were born from the Fields of Asphodel and flew away out from the Underworld. He never bothered where they went, he hypothesized when he was 12 that they just flew around taking souls. Hecate told him about Dementors when she was teaching him about wizards.

A woman in too much pink for Nico's taste(even though most was under her robes) coughed and raised her hand, "If I may, how do you expect us to believe it was Dementors? Only Dementors are controlled by the ministry."

"Mr. Potter do you even have a witness?" Fudge questioned.

"Indeed he does. I would like to call Arabella Figg to the stand." Dumbledore called. A fragile looking woman with graying hair walked up to the chair.

"Ms. Figg, please describe the attack. Describe the two." Fudge demanded.

She fidgeted in her chair before recalling, "Well one was rather large and the other rather skinny."

"No not the boys, the Dementors!"

"Well, Cloked, tall, and it felt like all the happiness had gone from the world." The hearing was getting nowhere. ADHD kicked in again and jumped out if the benches and walked up to the Minister.

"Mister, you know as good as I do where these Dementors are born!" Nico stated, recalling that Hecate said that the Minister of Magic know about the Gods. "Do you know that the Dementors were just untrained and unregistered yet? They could have. Or they couldn't."

Cornelius Fudge looked into the Son of Hades cold, manic eyes- identical to his father's- to see if it was a bluff. Nico doesn't bluff, ever. Cornelius gaped, as if he knew Nico knew how.

"How do you know?!" Cornelius shrieked. Nico never knew a man's voice can become that high, not even from Frank Zhang, son of Mars or Annabeth when she sees a spider. Nico smiled, a very sinister looking one at that.

"Let's just say my father is higher up than you." He said walking back to his designated bench and leaving a scared minister. Dumbledore walked into the center of the room and have a sweet and stereotypical old man smile.

"Cornelius, it was just a simple act of underaged magic. Let him has his fun."

It was silent for a good minute before a woman spoke.

"All in favor for the expulsion of Mr. Harry James Potter?" Not even 10 people raised their hands.

"All apposed?" Everyone else raised their hands.

"That's settles it!" Dumbledore clapped his hands together and rushed Nico and Harry out of the room. They walked in continued silence until they got back to 12 Grimauld Place and Dumbledore.

"Thanks for standing behind on my side." Harry thanked.

"I'm not on your side," Nico said. "I'm on no ones side but my own, and the exception of some." Harry cocked his head to the side.

"But you were telling the Dementor story. That it could have been an untrained one."

"Yes I did. If you recall I also said that or it was a trained one too. They all look identical."

"How do you know where they were born? Hermione doesn't even know that!"

"Yes, but I probably know less than Hermyone-"

"Hermione." Harry corrected.

"Yeah, whatever, but what most of I know is things that Hermayonaise will never know. "

"Hermione." He corrected Nico, though Nico didn't hear because he was already inside the house


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am sorry for to people who've read this story! I've been soooooo busy with dance competitions, school, and I has electronic privillages taken away for a while... But I'm back! I will be updating faster now!**

* * *

Nico

September 1st came around slowly. Nico's days were filled will annoying questions, Order Meetings, and being spied on by the apparent 'Golden Trio'. They didn't look that impressive enough to be called the 'Golden Trio'.

Harry was lanky, very skinny and had those glasses. Ron had red hair and was pretty tall and not with the most muscle. Hermione had bushy brown hair and buck teeth. Doesn't really scream 'GOLDEN', more like awkward. They were all very different, but they had one thing in common.

They all annoyed Nico to no end.

He could handle Fred and George, they were like Travis and Connor. But the trio were super annoying!

"Let go to the train station!" Molly screamed upstairs. Nico groaned and trudged himself and his luggage down the stairs. *Why couldn't Percy do it?! He is the the Savior of Olympus and one of the great 7! Nico mentally ranted. He still didn't want to do the quest, he is fine with normal quests but not ones where he has to go to school! He hasn't been to school since before he was put into the Lotus Casino!

The train station was full of people that were walking every which way. Along with Mad-Eye Moody mumbling about 'muggles' every five seconds, Nico had a migraine. Everybody was pushed by a pillar by platforms 9 and 10.

"Now, Ron you first!" Molly smiled. Ron ran through the pillar without hesitation. Nico blinked a few times, how could he just run through a pillar without hitting against it and breaking their face!

"Nico, sweetie. Your turn!" Molly smiled after all the children, hermione and Harry went. Nico was hesitant before he took a leap of faith and ran through the brick pillar. To his amazement, he didn't get his face smashed by the pillar, but did get his face smashed into his cart. Nico looked around, there was people in normal clothes along with robes(que the groans from him) and a beautiful, timeless scarlet steam train. He marveled at the train.

"Nico, come sit with us!" Fred and George called to Nico. He didn't answer and walked passed the twins an onto the train.

There were no empty compartments on the train, Nico was seriously considering sitting with the Weasley twins. To his dismay, Nico locked eyes with Hermione. She has an annoyingly happy look in her brown eyes.

"Nico wont you come sit with us?" She asked(forced) and pulled him inside. "Your lucky I found you, you cold have been suck up my Malfoy or another stupid Slytherin."

The name Malfoy made Nico's ears prick up like a dog when he hears the word "Squirrel" or "Walk". He knew that name from somewhere, he just couldn't remember. Nico let it slide and continued on the train ride with Hermione ranting about house elves and Nico giving an occasional grunt, totally zoned out.

Nico heard the compartment door slide open and a voice familiar, sneering and annoying spoke.

"Potter! Is it true Dumbledore had to talk your way out of your expulsion? I bet that's you he would do to his favorite student..." the voice trailed off.

"Bug off Malfoy." Ron said. There was that name again, Nico thought. Nico snapped his head towards the door to see Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy! What you said, that wasn't very Roman of you. Was it?" Nico smirked at the blonde.

"Di Angelo? I haven't seen you since the thing with Gaea." the Roman son of Apollo leaned on the doorway. "I would have guessed Octavian to have found out before you did!"

"Well, blame my father." The pair rolled their eyes, and chuckled knowing that the other three in the compartment didn't know what they were talking about. Nico stole a glance at the trio, they looked like puppies when you don't give them a treat when you tempt them. Hermione was beat red with anger from not knowing. Nico had an idea to make her burst, cause you know, he loves pushing people's button.

Nico switched to Latin to communicate with Draco, "So, let's keep talking like this until she pops."

"I like your thinking almighty Ghost King. Look at her right now, she doesn't understand!"

"Keep a straight face, or I will get frank to turn into a tiger."

"And how do you believe he would do that?" Draco scoffed, putting a hand on his hip.

"One, he IS dating my sister. Two, he is somewhat afraid of me."

"Everyone is or is somewhat afraid of you!" Draco laughed.

"Yeah, she's about to explode. You better leave." Nico gestured hi head towards the brunette. Draco nodded and left to find the Slytherin compartments.

"I can't believe you just did that! He is in SLYTHERIN! The evil house, the enemy!" Hermione screeched. Nico rolled his eyes. He was literally thinking of putting her in a meat flavor sack and feed her to the wolves. Just like what Percy wanted to do to him when Nico was 10. Silence filled the compartment after that.

"Have you ever head the term 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'?" Nico asked when the train came to a stop.

"Yes, so we're your enemies?" Ron growled when they got off the train.

"No." He lied. He didn't trust them, so they weren't his friend. So whom ever he didn't trust, is his enemy. The four and a boy named Neville made their way to a carriage pulled my a strange boney horse with wings.

It looks like a malnourished Blackjack, Nico thought.

"Don't worry I can see them too." A blonde girl told Harry who was looking at the horse. Everyone clambered into the carriage.

"Everyone this is Loony Love- Luna Lovegood." Hermione stammered.

"Hello." Luna replied to no one in particular. Nico zoned out at that point and looked towards the carriage. Only hearing the words "Quibler" and "Pudding". What he wouldn't give for a Happy Meal right now.

* * *

**So? I'm updating faster for now on and I'm excited to be back! I'm sorry for those who have waited! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Ch. 5

Nico

Nico was thankful that the ghosts haven't noticed him yet. He growled.

They shouldn't be here! Filthy cheating, immortal white ectoplasmic things! If only father was here, they'd be gone in a snap. Nico internally ranted.

Just his luck, Sir Nicholas, also known as Nearly-Headless Nick, locked eyes with the son of Hades. The ghost's translucent eyes bulged and flew towards him! Nick flew faster than the wind and knelt in front of him.

"My king! Please, I do no harm! Don't make me leave the castle!"

Nico groaned as he rolled his eyes, looking like a mother talking to an adolescent child. "Fine, but you're on probation. Like every other ghost here. Make sure to tell EVERYONE. Get it? Got it? Good. I don't want anymore paper work than I have right now."

"Y-yes sir." Nicholas stuttered and flew away.

People stared at The Ghost King with bewilderment. He chuckled, darkly. He was going to have fun messing with these stick-waving people.

"Don't you all have lives to get to. I need to do my paperwork!" Nico yelled at the staring people in the Hogwarts Castle Hallways. Nico was right about the paperwork, he had some his father asked(forced) him to do. Unfortunately, fortunately for Nico, he 'accidentally forgot' about it under his bed back in the Hades cabin.

"Excuse me sir," a fragile woman's voices asked behind, Nico turned around. He saw an old woman in green dress robes and a pointed hat, he grey hair slicked into a low bun. "Are you Nico di Angelo?"

"Yes I would, who are you?" Nico questioned. He narrowed his eyes at the woman, not fully trusting her. He hasn't trusted old ladies, ever since he met the Fates. His Gerontophobia, the fear of old people seemed like it came out of one of those far fetched, cheesy RomComs or those horrible DisneyChannel shows.

"I'm Minerva McGonagall. Deputy Head Mistress, follow me, you must be sorted." She motioned her bony hands to follow her. Following Prof. McGonagall, Nico took in the castle.

'Annabeth would love this.' Nico thought. He smiled thinking of the scary and smart blonde. It would be nice to have a familiar face here. Sure, he had Draco, but it would be nice to have someone he "trusts".

Nico has never really trusted anyone. It may look like he trusts someone, like Percy or Hazel, but in hindsight Nico is just a good actor.

Opening giant oak doors, McGonagall walked into a room with all of the student on four benches each bench with different color.

"Griffindor, Racenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin." Nico recalled walking down the idle between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Everybody's eyes were on the bow dressed head to toe in black. Whispers could be heard and vamped up from ricocheting off the stone walls.

"Everybody!" A man with a white beard. Nico looked up to see Dumbledore with that twinkle in his eyes that Nico evidently annoying. "This is Nico di Angelo! He is an exchange student from the Olympus School for the Magically Gifted. That's in America."

Dumbledore winked at the gothic boy. Voices erupted through the room.

"American?! I didn't know Hogwarts even accepted exchange student!"

"I heard Draco Malfoy is friends with him. I'm not talking to that one."

"What's with the black clothes?"

"Hey, he's kind of cute."

Nico rolled his eyes at the student. You'd think a new kid wouldn't faze them as much as this. Hopefully they've seen more interesting things than him or they would ALL die in the up and coming war.

Mr. Twinkle Eyes (What Nico has recently dubbed Dumbledore) raised his wand to his neck and yelled,

"QUIET!"

Everyone flinched at the sudden boom.

'Gods, he's louder than coach Hedge with a megaphone.' Nico thought.

Dumbledore regained posture and finished his monologue, "He will need to stay in a house. So, now we sort him."

McGonagall ushered up the stairs and onto a stool. Nico felt like he was in Maine again at the Military School, the time when they made him wear a dunce hat. She brought an old out an old, leather hat and shoved it on top of his head. For an old woman, McGonagall was a strong old woman.

'Ahhhhh, another demigod. I think there are two others here.' An unknown voice rang through his head.

'Wait, is there a hat talking to me?' Nico thought.

'Yes, I'm the hat. You're a demigod, I thought Hecate would have told you this?'

'I probably wasn't listening-'

'Obviously. you seem like the one who would do that.' The Hat cut him off.

'Anyway, there is another demigod besides me and Draco?'

'Yup. But I'm not telling, now lets have a look through your memories!' The hat let out a sassy squeal.

'That was very attractive.' Nico thought with more than enough sarcasm than he should have. 'And about the memories? Lets not.'

'No I think I will.'

"Shit." Nico whispered out loud.

* * *

**Good? What memories I should I go through next chapter? Sorry this one isn't as long, this chapter is basically a set up chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

A maniacal laugh let out from the hats leathery lips.

"Let's see." The hat started, "It seems I can't get through, so I'm going to have to take you in with me."

A rush streamed through Nico's veins and he felt his soul embark from his stomach to his head. The brain to be exact. The inside of his brain was a dark fuchsia color and as hard and hollow as a dead tree. It made Nico feel like he was stupid.

"So lets see," a voice from nowhere started. Nico knew it was the hats voice, it sounded as old and moldy as it did before he went inside the mind. It also had a smell if wine and cheap perfume**(A/N: I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself XD).**

"Hmmmm, lets go to camp!" The hat laughed. The scene morphed of a dark sky in a forest with a cliff in front, many of the huntresses and wolves were standing guard around the fire and tents, Lady Artemis was there as well. He remembered then and there it was the first time he met Percy and the godly world. It was his most fond memory of his childhood.

To his left he saw Thalia with Zoe arguing and Percy and a mini Nico. Nico cracked a small smile at his old, happy self. He knew he wouldn't be like that for long.

Young Nico eyes were filled with curiosity, "Are you really the son of Poseidon?"

"Well, yeah."

"Can you surf really well then?" Nico sarcastically commended his past self on the idiotic comment.

"Jeez, Nico. I've never really tried." 14-year-old Percy trailed off, clearly annoyed.

Other questions passed until the last one came, "Is Annabeth your girlfriend?" Nico would've put himself in a meat sac and thrown him to the wolves once he thought how annoying he was back then. He bet Percy thought the same thing.

"Curious one, you are." The hat noted, "Maybe your a Hufflepuff"

Nico snorted, "Fat chance, I heard you're song and what Hecate told me you just put the random kids that don't fit in the other houses in there. What the Hades is a _Hufflepuff?!_"

"One of the founders last name. Let's leave now." The image changed to Nico in the giant glass bottle during the fight with Gaea.

"Brave, very brave." The hat commented, "I don't know anyone who would do this, not even Potter." The backdrop changed into a dark hole surrounded by Leo, Hazel, Piper, Frank, Jason, and himself.

Nico started feeling remorse, what happened before this scene played in his mind. Percy and Annabeth falling into Tartarus. This was one of the most heart wrenching memories, if it wasn't for him they wouldn't have ever fallen into that hellhole.

"Sad. Looking at you now from your pre-teenage self, its very sad." The hat mentioned, "Not your best hour, I see."

"Yeah." He sniffed trying to hold back a sneeze.

"Your a brave one you know that." It commented again.

"You said that already." Nico chimed.

"I am serious. You are a force to be reckoned with not even a Death Eaters would mess if they've seen these. I'm afraid of you right now. I am a magic hat! I shouldn't be afraid, you couldn't kill me if you tried. I should know. Back in 1977-84, this group of boys tried to destroy me as an always failed prank for their whole career at Hogwarts."

Nico cracked a smile, "Really?" He added a chuckle at the end.

"Yeah, I think thats about enough. I have made my mind up." Nico was entirely grateful for that.

Nico's vision blurred and he looked down.

Nico looked up again to see the Hogwarts staff and students looking at him.

"Gryffindor." The hat said and smiled.

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I am ****_NOT_**** dead! A shock, I know. I've been busy lately! I had finals and am about to start High School in the so I am doing so summer work. I also came back from a sleep away camp! I promise to start working on this story more. I'm back and I want to know my readers more! I am going to ask a question completely random and I'd like you guys to answer it, I'll give my answer too! Ask me questions too! I'll answer them before a new chapter. Also sorry for the bad chapter, it wasn't my best and I promise to have a better next one!**

**Question Time:**

**1) Weirdest commercial you've ever seen?**

**My Answer: I saw a Japanese commercial of a walking dog and a heartbroken boy... 0_o **


	7. Chapter 7

No one clapped for the son of Hades, you could only hear Mrs. Norris purring. He just stood up and sat at what he thought was the Gryffindor table. As he sat down his eyes locked with Harry, but Harry looked a way after a moment.

Before he sat down, he knew everyone still had their eyes on him. Nico never liked those silent looks, from glares to blank faces he just hated it.

Groaning he looked towards the sea of students in front of him and yelled, "Hi, there is nothing to look at. Go back to your chatter amongst yourselves and eat! You gotta eat to live, its not a pretty time when you don't eat."

Nico shook his hand, motioning to them to go away from him. When everyone started talking, Nico plopped on the bench and threw a few pieces of meat in his travel-sized jar of Greek fire before anyone noticed. Unbeknownst to Nico, Ron Weasley had seen.

Ron pulled a face that'd you make when you see a dead body, "You didn't just do what I think you did. Why would you do that to perfectly good meat?"

Nico frowned for a second, "Lets just say tradition and be done with it. I wouldn't do it if I didn't have to but I have to so I do." He said the last sentence fast to he could end the conversation. The works all came up jumbled together, though.

Ron then made a confused face, "Come again?"

That question was never answered due to a familiar voice coming from down the table, "Oi, di Angelo! On daddy duty again."

Nico looked down to see his summer camp mate, Seamus Finnegan, two people down, "Dean Thomas. Never thought I'd see you in a school like this."

"Neither did I until I got my Hogwarts letter." The two shared a small laugh.

"I wonder what'd your father would say if he knew you were stuck in here. Probably send Leo here to to show everyone here what a flame torch, or just use his hands to." Nico reminisced of Dean's half-brother, "So anyone whose like camp?"

"Have you met Fred and George? The twins down there?" Dean nodded his head towards the two, "They're the British version of Travis and Conner!"

"Oh don't remind me of those two. I still won't talk to them since the whole Aphrodite make-over of my cabin! _Never_ let them come here!"

Before Dean could even laugh at the remark, Dumbledore made an announcement and introduced the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The woman was very stout and had the face of a toad. She had her brown styled short and drenched in pink from head to toe. It disgusted him. The woman, Delores Umbridge, seemed familiar but he had no idea where.

"She- She was at my hearing the other day." Harry whispered to the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio. Nico then remembered she was at Harry's hearing. She gave Harry a hard time and was really annoying.

Umbridge droned on and on about the ministry. Things Nico didn't care for. Nico didn't care for rules that much, nor does any demigod for that matter, it wasn't what he was taught. He was taught to fight or do what he wanted, if he believed it was a good idea, even if that means fighting for it. He had a feeling he would fight with this toad at least a good few times.

"... I hope we will be such _great_ friends!" Umbridge smiled.

"Not likely." The Weasley twins murmured. Nico couldn't help but smile at them and how much they did actually act like Travis and Conner. Both pairs spoke in sync and loved pranks, they also seemed the same age at Conner (two years older than himself).

"Now off to bed!" Dumbledore shooed, "Prefects, I hope you will show the new students their way."

"So thats what you've been doing when you haven't been camp." Nico gasped. He was in complete shock that Dean has been a wizard and have been going here since he was eleven. He knew he was different, but not a mix between two mythological breeds. In Nico's mind, Dean was a mule.

"Yeah, this was where I met Seamus." Dean replied as he slapped his Irish friend on his back. Nico zoned out of the conversation and listened to the various others, ranging from quidditch to the news of Harry's hearing. It was funny hearing news of other than Percy or the Seven or the godly drama on Olympus, he grew up hearing only that at camp. He felt sorry for Harry, its horrible being in the spotlight all the time.

The noise died off when Harry and Ron entered the common room. All the eyes stay on them when the walked through the common. You could cut the tension with a knife.

Harry turned towards Dean, Seamus, and Nico. "Dean? Seamus? Good holiday?"

"Alright. Better than Seamus' anyway."

Seamus stood up from the couch, "My mum didn't want me back here after what she read in the Prophet. They've been saying lots of things about you lately, about Dumbledore as well."

"And your mum believes it?" Harry accused.

"No one was there the night Cedric died." Seamus got closer.

"You should go read the prophet like your stupid mother. It'll tell you everything you want to hear, like how I'm a liar."

"Don't you dare call my mother stupid!" Seamus yelled, his face glowing red. The argument started going way out of hand before Ron came in between them. Harry stormed our of the room and up the staircase to the boys bedroom.

"I'll call anyone anything I want if they call me a liar!" Harry shot.

Ron walked past Seamus and asked what was going on. Seamus replied with, "He's mad! That's whats going on! Do you believe the rubbish thats coming out about you know who?!"

"Yeah. Any one else got a problem?" They didn't wait for an answer before turning over their shoulders and walking up the stairs leading into the boys dormitories.

"My Nan stopped our subscription to the Daily Prophet..." Neville trailed, hoping it'd ease the tension. It didn't.

Another silences draped over the room, either staring at the stairs or Seamus. Though some girls were still goggling over the son of Hades. It creeped Nico out how he's getting all of this attention for doing nothing, he felt like a Kardashian. It was funny, camp he had to work to get his recognition and get a picture on Chiron's bulletin board. When you get your face on that board you know you've done something right. Chiron wouldn't ever admit it, but somewhere you can find a small picture of Luke Castellan's face.

Yes, that boy has done amazing things. Good or bad, but still amazing things.

He still thought the girls here are creepy.

Soon enough, a third year gained enough courage to start talking again and everyone followed in pursuit. Settling into another conversation with Dean and Seamus, Nico couldn't help but think about the outburst and what Ron and Harry are talking about now. One of them are bound to get on each others nerves soon. Then, Ron stomped down the stairs.

"Speak of the devil," Nico whispered, quiet enough for only himself to hear. He stood up and declared to no one in particular, "I need to go to the bathroom."

Nico needed to get inside of Harry's mind, it was the only way to gain his trust. He needed to start soon so he could have it before Christmas. Harry didn't seem to be a person that'd give his trust easily, and it seemed like he didn't have a certain liking to Nico. Something about him being a deatheater? Whatever had Thantos in the name, musn't be good. Nico suspected with most in the common room and Ron coming down, Harry was alone. It was a good time to start.

"Its in the dormitories." Seamus looked up, "Dean and I showed you it earlier." He smiled at the raven-haired teenager. Nico nodded and ran up the stairs.

**Heeeeelloooooo! The next chapter! *cue streamers and party hats* I hoped you liked this chapter, I'd like to thank for all the support and follows! You guys must really like it! On a random note, I've been obsessed with my Disney Pandora station. It's great, I advise you to get it! Aladin is playing!**

**Question Time:**

**Q: Favorite Disney movie?**

**My Answer: It's either Lady and The Tramp or Hercules. They're both so good!**


End file.
